


𝑅

by Worldphobia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Consent, Cute, Indie Music, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldphobia/pseuds/Worldphobia
Summary: Antis go fuck Average and just leave this shit. Bye.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	𝑅

**Author's Note:**

> My mental health is getting more and more bad lol.

It was 3:00 AM and Wilbur was awake, just looking at Schlatt and smoking while the radio was still on playing old indie songs. ‘ Maybe I should kiss him ‘. Well, that was what he was trying to do all this ride but he couldn’t do it, there were too many things mixed in his head. It took him a while to decide but he then ‘Shit, well fuck it it’s now or never' He decided leaning over and slowly starts soft kissing but then of a sudden, he feels a hand over his back pushing Wil more and more in, making it a French kiss.  
‘Okay, maybe he is still asle-How the fuck will he be still asleep!?’ But even though Wilbur wanted to stop it was so addictive the way Schlatt French kissed him while rubbing his back to get him feel more comfy. After they were out of breath, they gazed at eachother, but this had to stop, for now. “What took you so long you cute motherfucker?” “How did you know I was going to kiss you-“ “Because you were all over me, acting all cute and shit how couldn’t I!?”  
‘This goat motherfucker-oh shit did I just get a bone-‘ “Ooh Wilby” He said in a flirty tone “N-no” He wanted to put a stop to this but the goddamn goat-man wasn’t ready to let him go that easily “Did my little French kiss made you horny, Wilby?” “Please shut up Schlatt…” Wilbur said with embarrassment “No darlin’ you shush” The other boy didn’t even get time to say a word, Schlatt was already giving him another round of french kissing, more needy than the other, this continued after he heard a soft moan from one spot so he kept going more and more into the kiss making Wilbur moan like crazy.  
“Schlatt i-” Wilbur didn’t even finished that sentence hearing the older one say out of breath “Did you know how much I waited for this? Shit I’m gonna make this the night of you-“ A long pause stayed between them “Sorry Wilby did I scare you?” Wilbur was shaking “Sorry,” he said giving him a forehead kiss “N-no I was just surprised you liked me back but, I wanna do it again…” “What do you wanna do again Wilby?” The Older one got closer to him whispering softly into his ear “K-kiss you, actually wanna go farther than that” “Well then let’s do it, babe”  
The younger male took his coat and shirt of helping Wilbur to take his clothes off too, They were just in boxers needy as fuck craving for some sexual activity from each other. Schlatt started to get closer to Wil making hickies while the older one was trying to keep quiet “Baby, we’re in the middle of the road, and I would love to hear your pretty moans” He kept then sucking hard on a specific Hickey then- “A-Ahngh~! Wait Scha-! ” Oh, and that moan, it took just a needy moan to make Schlatt so horny… “Wilby I can’t control myself anymore, take your boxers off, now.” The sexual tension between them was too much. The Older one took his boxers off as he said waiting for his touch. Schlatt took a bottle of lube from under the seats and started to put one finger in moving faster and faster, then another scissoring him slowly “A-ah~! Please for fucks sake put it in” Wilbur said “fuck, I thought you’ll never ask”  
The younger one took his boxers down as he rubbed himself preparing to enter, “Try too loosen up a little bit, you’ll be too tight for me” “A-alright, you can enter” Schlatt starts putting his dick inside of the older one slowly “Tell me when I can move okay Wilby?” one minute passes then “Y-you can move, sorry it took me so long… ” “Its alright” Schlatt said while kissing his leg slowly starting to move. The movement became faster and faster, moans of pleasure and groans filling the room. Wilbur started to touch himself while moaning the others name “Im g-gonna i-im” “Y-yeah me too, ” Schlatt didn’t even finish the sentence as he cummed in him, “A-Ah i-M not t-Touch me ngh~!” The younger one then quickly lubbed Wil dick starting to jerk him of “I-in gonna- cum~!” “Go on babe” Schlatt said rubbing him as he cummed.  
They both were speechless and out of breath as the indie old songs kept coming from the radio and the sun rising “So nice song huh?” Schlatt said “YOU JUST FUCKED ME!” “oh so we’re gonna talk about that…” “Look Wilbur, I loved you for such a long time please give me a chance…” Wilbur was speechless “i- I wanted to do the same, and sorry for screaming at you…” The older one said. “Its alright Wilby, can I kiss you again” “I, y-yeah” “Holy shit you’re redder than a tomato are you okay” ‘you cute motherfucker' “Just kiss me, b-babe…” “On my gosh wilby you’re so fucking cute come here you cute Hooman” He grabbed Wil's hand to hold it while he kissed him. “Schlatt…” “Yes?” “We should get going” “Oh shi- yeah your right,” The younger one said as he started the car “Oh and Schlatt…” “Yeah” “I love you” “I love you too”, he said in a warm tone.


End file.
